


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《Eilean Donan》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《Eilean Donan》

01.

初冬時節，午後四時一刻，北地已經迎來了日落。  
天空是灰色的，餘燼一般的顏色。濃烈豔麗的夕日餘暉透過雲層滲出來，彷彿無數朵不甘熄滅的火星，醒目，然則不帶溫度。在這之下，山巒剪影呈現極其飽滿的紫黑，瞧那起伏綿延的厚重輪廓，不難跟趴臥下來的惡龍做聯想。群山環抱的湖泊倒是漾著粼粼碎光，大概是惡龍所守護的寶藏吧。  
濕冷的湖風太折騰人，看罷凜冽蒼涼的落日湖景，且掉轉視線，任由大量人造光線與色彩相互簇擁著撞入視界。  
厚實的灰褐色石牆，高聳的方形主體建築，藍色屋頂夾出鋒銳如刃的角度，煙囪和尖塔直指天穹。據傳高齡八百多歲的城堡用滄桑中不失堅毅的姿態詮釋了何謂老而彌堅，繡著擁有者家族紋章的斑斕旗幟或是被人高高地升起，或是貼著城牆懸垂而下。盛宴即將展開，粗略地一眼掃去，從底樓直至塔頂，九成以上的窗戶後頭都亮起了橙黃色的光。  
哦，難怪沒瞧見多少顆早早出門上工的星子，原來都落到地上了。

有美景，就該有傳說。  
有城堡，有宴會，今夜又怎麼能夠不起一些風波？

 

02.

凡是北地人，下至還不具備狩獵能力的孩子，上至體魄粗壯威武的狂戰士，識字寫字未必能夠，卻是人人都喜歡聽故事、說故事。沒辦法，白日長落、大地冰封的時節太過漫長，口耳相傳的故事自然成為打發時間的良伴。  
所以了，沒有誰不認識Eilean Donan。  
北望大海，背倚群山，孤立於遼闊的湖泊一隅，三面環水，僅以一座狹長石橋與陸地連接。四野盡皆荒蕪，甕城式的建造風格又帶有濃濃的排外意味──這樣的一座城堡，分明就是各種愛恨情仇搬演的絕佳舞台。  
八個世紀可以發生的故事太多太多，不難想見，其中絕大多數的結局不怎麼美好。人心畢竟難測。  
但不管在海盜橫行、戰事頻仍的年代有過如何血腥慘烈的過去，至少今夜，讓湖水泛起皺褶的只會是風，照亮湖面的只會是城堡內外點亮的燭燈和火把。隨風飄散的只會是歌聲、笑聲，外加吟遊詩人的如珠妙語。

「我說詩人啊，你戴著墨鏡是怎麼回事？不能見人？」

「為什麼不戴呢？我戴著墨鏡就已經感受到在場這麼多姑娘火辣辣的眼神了，要是拿下來，只怕還有一點羞恥心的男人都會被我刺激得跳湖啊！」  
庭園裡，篝火邊，前來參與城堡主人生日宴會的一眾賓客和不當班的戰士們擠擠挨挨，團團圍住一名臉戴墨鏡、穿著瀟灑隨興的英俊男子。  
此人大剌剌地翹腳坐在一只大酒桶上，身背象徵身分等級的銀枝與魯特琴，手裡端著牛角杯。剛剛喝乾杯中的酒，抬手抹去唇邊的酒沫，立刻有侍女紅著臉頰過來為他斟酒。  
「大人，別擔心，雖然說不大明顯，可我就是再多戴上十副墨鏡、喝下十桶酒，還是分辨得出您與豬的區別。」

哄笑叫好聲再起，蒸騰著滿場酒氣，薰人欲醉。  
環視週遭每一個邊鼓譟邊搖晃身體同時還要努力往嘴裡灌酒的聽眾，藏在墨鏡後的眼睛瞇了瞇，男人猛地舉高酒杯，另一隻手連著腳底板開始有節奏地拍打踢踏身下的酒桶。  
「再喝十桶酒！醉了是小狗！」  
「再喝十桶酒！醉了是小狗……」

吟遊詩人的主要任務除了傳承一個民族最曲折動人的那些故事，還包括在類似的狂歡慶祝場合盡可能地炒熱場子。膽子要大，嘴巴要毒，不讓大夥笑死醉死就不算完。  
「再喝十桶酒！醉了是小狗……汪汪！」  
聽聽！多成功啊，都有人醉到自動學狗叫了呢。  
「再喝十桶酒！醉了是小狗……唉呀呀！伯爵大人，您可行行好，我們沒酒啦！」  
「送酒來！送酒來！送酒來……」  
起鬨聲、拍手聲、跺地聲，無形音浪陣陣敲打斑駁的石牆，奔向空闊的湖面。倘若這湖裡住的有人魚水妖，此時怕是該甩著尾巴逃跑了。且莫小覷了北地的狂戰士，酒勁上湧卻不得滿足的他們就跟飢餓的狼群一樣難纏。  
墨鏡男人解下魯特琴，呼應流暢有力的刷弦動作，嘴唇咧開大大的笑弧。  
作為一個敬崗愛業，能夠出色地完成本職工作的吟遊詩人，偶爾接一點隱藏任務也是很合邏輯的，對吧？

不知不覺，天頂陰雲已散，銀白色滿月自東方的山脊頂上探出半張圓臉。

「噗！」  
較諸篝火周圍的大動靜，乍起乍落的笑聲輕如碎雪。  
城堡主樓一隅，一抹陰影悄然拉長、拉長，倏忽鑽入窗扉。

 

03.

扣、扣、扣，以一定間距插在塔壁上的火把分明沒照出任何循著螺旋梯上行的人影──鬼影也無，卻有輕巧而規律的聲響於暗影重重的塔身迴繞。聽似靴跟與石階的摩擦，製造出一陣陣空靈的回音，由塔底直上塔頂。  
喀啦！鎖頭被扭斷。咿呀！佇立階梯盡頭的木門被開啟。  
扣、扣、扣，腳步聲走進門後。  
幾秒鐘的靜默之後，似有什麼在尖塔頂的八角形房間內汩汩流動起來，某處的大片陰影忽然如柔滑的絲緞般洩落在地，顯露出高挑修長的年輕男人身形。從唯一的對外窗洞透入的月光能把大半個房間幽幽地打亮，而他顯然不排斥這一束冰冷的光芒，甚至主動跨出一步，將身子浸沐其中。牛皮靴、帶穗子厚長襪、藍綠格紋花呢子厚褶裙、墜流蘇毛皮腰包、寬腰帶、白襯衫，論打扮，今夜應邀而來的男性貴族差不多都是這副樣；論氣質，此人清秀端正又不失靈動的眉眼委實比塔底下庭園裡那幫或高傲或輕挑的貴族公子哥兒們要討喜得太多太多。只是膚色給身上的深藍色短外套一襯，蒼白到簡直詭異。輕輕眨眼，目光落定於房間正中央，紅潤的唇瓣旋即因興奮而微張，探出嘴角的兩根尖牙絕非市集裡掏幾枚銅板就能買到手的粗糙飾品。  
窗外飄來的含混歡鬧是整個空間僅有的一種聲音。

有光的地方就有陰影。  
陰影，是血族最好的保護色。

將自身所有感知提高至最敏銳程度，確定了屋內沒有人類與非人類埋伏，吸血鬼快步走向他的目標物，一口橫躺於尖塔之頂、八角形秘密房間正中央的大型黑色石棺。  
棺材當然不是吸血鬼會害怕的東西，開棺也非難事，可是，誰想看一路順遂到底的故事？  
所以開棺之後，他突兀地頓住了。  
望著，不對，瞪著平躺於雪白緞被中，容顏栩栩如生的美豔女屍，吸血鬼的眼神沒有驚艷欣喜，倒是有滿滿的狐疑與猶豫，隱約還似有一絲恐懼。踮著腳尖退後半步，皺著眉毛將女屍上上下下、仔仔細細地打量幾遍，他又緩慢謹慎地退開一步，並偏頭瞥了一眼房門，彷彿在考慮撤退。可沒等採取行動，牙一咬，拳頭一捏，臉猛地又轉回來，兩眼直勾勾地瞪視女屍，陷入了糾結猶豫。表情變化之豐富，完全把血族在普羅大眾認知中當有的高冷形象粉碎成渣。  
想上前完成任務，有什麼阻止了他──過去的某段不幸遭遇留下的陰影？也許吧。  
想空手離開，又有什麼不許他這樣做──榮譽感？使命感？天也不曉得，估計撒旦才知道。  
蹙著眉，咬著牙，猶豫又猶豫，琢磨再琢磨，眼看尖牙要把下嘴唇扎破，他總算做出了決定。跟著就見僵停許久的人影猛撲向棺材，雙手直取女屍豐滿的胸部，竟是一記毫不遮掩的「襲胸」！隨後人影再一閃，嗖地一下子遠離了石棺，飛速退至窗洞邊。

寒冷滯悶的空氣裡，被攪擾的塵埃紛紛飛揚，再片片飄落。

一系列動作乍起乍止。定眼細觀，女屍胸前的衣衫分毫未亂，吸血鬼手裡倒是多了一只巴掌大的紫金匣子。  
繃緊了神經靜待片刻，確定面前的美豔女屍毫無異變徵兆，城堡庭園裡的狂歡更是遠遠未到歇停的時候，他安心地垮下肩膀，背轉身，面衝窗外，就著月光端詳起了手中這只據說來自萬里以外的異邦，攸關某個失落的巨大寶藏的小盒子。  
不想只一眼，剛剛鬆開的眉心又拱起了小丘。  
盒子十分精緻華麗，但這不是重點。重點是，精細的黃金雕紋和紫水晶貼飾之間，盒蓋與盒身相接的縫隙，沾黏著厚厚一層狀似污垢的暗紅黑色物質。拿指甲輕輕一刮，落下些許粉末。  
這不是血垢嗎？靠！居然要用鮮血來開啟！哪個欠雷劈的挨千刀做了這種設計，浪費食物要下地獄的知不知道？  
吸血鬼在心中咒罵一句，果斷地放棄了當場開盒查驗的念頭，低頭打開毛皮腰包，準備把盒子裝進去帶走。  
「唔？」

察覺不對已太晚，驚詫甫冒頭便被迷醉感淹沒，一股過分甘甜的氣味洶洶地傳入他的鼻腔，心神霎時大亂。  
身後陡然伸過來一隻手，一隻沾了鮮血的手。

 

04.

一樣的滿月，一樣的湖上古堡，一樣的烈酒狂歡，一樣的尖塔密室。敞開的木門和石棺依舊，女屍也閉目歇息得安穩。不一樣的是那股夜風暫時吹不散的腥甜血味，以及氣味的製造者，一名從頭到腳一身黑、神色冷峻的年輕男人。  
佇立於銀月光輝浸染不到的陰暗角落，掃一眼紫金匣子內盛裝的玉石鑰匙和密密麻麻寫滿了陌生文字的絲綢卷軸，黑衣男人用乾淨的左手蓋上盒蓋，隨後抬眸，目光投向他的吸血鬼同伴。見對方兀立窗前，看天花板看地板看腳板看門板看棺材板，甚至連女屍的臉都勉強瞅了幾眼，總之就是不看他，五官因為忍耐皺成了一團，本來的端正清秀徹底走樣，瀏海也被風吹亂了，男人眼裡不由浮出幾分無奈。  
無奈歸無奈，薄唇倒是勾出了不大明顯的笑，貌似有百分之兩百的把握扭轉吸血鬼的態度。雖說有些不敢確定，此時此地，那樣做究竟還合適不合適？  
「吳邪。」  
沉聲輕喚。理智尚未做出結論，手已經伸了出去。  
沾滿鮮血的右手。

策略果然奏效，名喚吳邪的吸血鬼渾身猛抖，一下子收回視線，瞪著黑衣男人，清澈的琥珀色眼珠寫滿了委屈和憤怒。看表情該是不打算接受這個血淋淋的誘惑吧，身體做出來的反應卻完全不是這麼回事，一把將纏繞著黏膩血絲的溫熱手掌握得緊緊。

男人在彼此肌膚相觸的瞬間閉上了眼。  
有別於己身掌心和指腹的粗糙，緊握著他的手滑膩而冰涼，恰到好處地緩解了體內作怪多日的燥熱。可惜一時的緩解不等於真正的化解，那股凶橫的力量頂多是暫時蟄伏，終究還是要猛烈爆發。柔軟的唇瓣貼上匕首割出來的傷口，靈巧濕潤的舌頭細細地舔過傷處，吮去每一滴鮮血，留下鑽心入骨的麻癢。月光灑落，撩人的熱度滲進了血管，橫衝直撞，幾乎將他灼傷……  
黑暗沒能如願斷絕刺激，少了視覺，皮膚的感知反倒更靈敏了，靈敏到可怕。況且他還有嗅覺，過分敏銳的嗅覺，某人──某隻鬼──所獨有的氣味，怎樣都沒辦法真正忽略。  
意識到這一點，黑衣男人輕嘆一口氣，挑開眼簾。  
……果然不合適。  
……但是，好像來不及了……

迅速消滅了「美食」，吳邪舔著艷紅的唇、尖銳的小獠牙，面上神色複雜，既有本能的滿足，也有分量相當的心疼。四目相對，當即歛下上述兩種情緒，做出一副想把男人的手扔開的不爽樣──當然，會否付諸行動是另一回事。  
「你能不能改一改這個壞習慣？別動不動就放血，當自己是活動血袋啊？盒子反正到手了，拿回去再慢慢研究不行？」

男人沒吭聲，整個人仍然刻意隱匿於不被月光照射的幽暗處，除去被吸血鬼抓握的右手。五根手指略略地動了動，說不好是想掙脫開來，或是更進一步地抓緊什麼。  
心跳在加速，不用看都曉得，左胸的黑色圖騰已開始顯形。  
想不到自己原來比預期的更禁不起刺激，情況有點棘手。  
更棘手的是，他的沉默加速了場面的失控。

把黑衣男人的不言不語解釋為否定，吸血鬼定眼注視這個一臉苦大仇深貌的異族夥伴，比起怒意，更多的是失望，「張起靈，你就這麼信不過我？」  
哀怨小媳婦之類的人設聽起來真是糟糕透頂，問題是控制不了。這隻名叫張起靈的啞巴狼的心靈屏障太過強悍，哪怕吳邪作為情緒感知探究力相對優越的血族，並且與他搭檔合作了不段短的時日，還打著「浪費食物要遭天譴」的大旗厚著臉皮給自己爭取了幾回肢體接觸的寶貴福利，仍舊拿那面緊閉的青銅巨門──張起靈的心靈屏障──沒轍，對方願意主動洩漏的訊息也始終少得可憐。更糟糕的是，吳邪必須承認，他大概是栽在了這個冰山也似的傢伙身上，內心的執著與在意，超越了合作夥伴的界線。不管做什麼、在哪裡，目光總是下意識地追尋著人家的身影。而每每被忽略、被無視、被扔下，胸口就酸疼得讓他巴不得直接找一根木樁把反正也沒多少用處的心臟挖出來燒了省事。  
想著這一回張起靈是怎樣的抗拒與他合作，他硬起頭皮主動跟上來之後遭遇的各種疏遠冷淡忽視，任務目標入手的喜悅蕩然無存，口中殘存的甘甜更形諷刺，打庭園方向飄來的囂狂歡笑一忽兒都變成了刺耳的嘲笑。  
吳邪沮喪地鬆開手，血族的自尊心畢竟還是挺強的，「算了，信不過就信不過吧，當我……當我自作多情。」  
不去想硬擠出來的笑容會有多彆扭，胳臂一拐，探向身旁的陰影，「盒子交給你保管，我先走了。」

啪！  
手腕被牢牢地攫住，只差吋許就要抓起一片影子。

透過相貼的肌膚傳過來的反常力度令吸血鬼錯愕，好像抓住他的不是一隻手，是堅硬結實的鐵箍。下一秒，他那沉默的狼人同伴終於一步跨出暗處，踏過地面的方形銀色光斑，逼至他身前。結實勻稱的身形為筆挺合身的高階戰士服包裹，金銀絲線鑲滾的立領金釦黑外衣搭配黑藍色格紋裙、披肩與長筒軍靴，散發出若有實質的逼人氣勢。當著皎白的月光，清俊惹眼的樣貌沒變，本來渾黑無雜色的深邃眼眸卻明顯發紅。看著吳邪，彷彿餓極了的成年狼惡狠狠地盯住無處可逃的肥美獵物。  
不准走──無須開口訴諸言語，眼神、氣場，足以發話。  
第二個下一秒，吸血鬼的身子顫了顫，條件反射地後退，怎奈背後便是牆壁與窗洞，退無可退。鑽進裙襬的大手於是一把抓上臀肉，掌心的溫度之高，燙得他差點哼出聲音。  
狼人的體溫在明顯地升高。  
怎麼回事？氣氛的神轉折太考驗腦力，幸好吳邪也真不笨，腦子急轉幾圈：狼人、體溫異常升高、滿月──幾個關鍵字浮出腦海，若有白光劈啪劃過，心頭剎那雪亮。  
然後呢？

然後就由不得他了。隨著他的狼人夥伴第一次向他敞開心靈屏障，毫無保留地釋放出隱忍壓抑了許久的本能慾望，瘋狂的情潮轉瞬就將他們淹沒。

 

05.

傳說裡，黑暗種族多為縱情重慾之輩，不把本能的慾求看作罪惡，而是當作一種至高至美的享受。血族如此，獸人種族亦然。

吳邪不會否認，自從對感情有了覺悟，他便暗搓搓地幻想過一些差點害得他要吞自個兒鼻血的黃暴畫面。可他也必須嚴正聲明，就是拿木樁戳死他都料想不到，自己竟會有在任務執行途中，在目標物所在地，有同伴正在外邊幫忙轉移現場注意力的情況下，被發情的張起靈捏著屁股大幹特幹的一天！  
兩人還都敬業地穿著裙子，沒穿內褲！  
……至於旁邊有棺材和女屍什麼的，不好意思，沒那心思去考慮了。

「好燙……」  
滿月高升，光芒越發清冽明亮。射入塔頂的月光一方面裂解為無數銀粉，一方面化作了細膩的銀漆，於塵埃覆蓋的地面畫出一塊方型光斑，照見一場不見容於白晝的交歡。  
吳邪彎著腰伏在窗前，開著腿，翹起渾圓的屁股，用與獸交無異的最原始姿態，承接發情期狼人的凶猛占有。雙手死死地摳著窗洞，蒼白的手背冒出了好幾道青筋，十指指甲赫然抓進了石磚，留下清晰的十道抓痕。  
抓痕再深，也不能跟嵌進了體內的性器相比。那玩意兒粗長硬挺，強橫地剖開柔嫩的腸壁甬道，撞進了他不敢想像的極深處。不僅粗大，肉刃本身的溫度還高得可怕，每一次撞進來，都像要把他的身體搗碎燒化了。  
存在感驚人的性器之外，緊箍著他的腰臀的手掌、滴落背脊的汗水、噴吐於頸後耳際頰邊的氣息，也無一例外地透著懾人的溫度。  
好燙，好疼……卻也好爽。  
後穴應該受傷了，但血族的身體足夠強韌也足夠敏感，初始的撕裂感過後，肢體交合帶來的愉悅很快就占據上風。加上狼人性器的每一次進入再抽出，膨大的頭部都能準確地摩擦到某個能使快感加倍的點，抽插的頻率又太過密集，往往前一波快感尚未消退，下一波已經鋪天蓋地地衝上來，彷若赤身裸體地站在風狂雨驟的海岸，太陌生又太強烈的刺激隨同張起靈狂猛的抽送充盈了四肢百骸，巨大的快感幾乎要把吳邪逼瘋。想沉淪其中，想得到更多，又矛盾地想抽身逃跑。張嘴喊叫，發出的卻是自己都聽不清楚的破碎嗚咽。啪啪啪的肉體撞擊響亮得蓋過了所有聲音。  
「小哥……慢……啊！」  
換了稱謂，換了語氣，而結果不用討論。哪怕被性慾燒紅了眼的狼人此時還保有理智，也只會把吸血鬼的求饒解釋為求操。  
所以結果到底是什麼？  
結果就是幹到最後，張起靈毫不客氣地射了吳邪一屁股濃稠的狼精，射精的同時還情不自禁地狠咬了他那線條特別纖細漂亮的脖子一口。而他只能可憐兮兮地哼哼，暫時無力還以顏色。

初嘗性事便給發情的強壯狼人按倒操翻，想來其實跟越級打怪沒有多大的區別吧。於是高潮過後的一段時間，吳邪的思維成了全然的空白。意識還在，只是腦子與視野都變得一片模糊。全身更是軟軟的使不上力，衣裙凌亂破碎地癱倒於窗洞底下，身邊散落著好幾塊方才給他胡亂抓撓下來的碎石磚，整一副飽受蹂躪的慘樣。鮮血自頸側的新鮮咬痕滲出，淌過蒼白的肌膚，尤其醒目。  
看著這樣的吳邪，張起靈既感到下腹火燙發脹──發情的狼人絕非一兩場性事就可以輕易安撫，更遑論是一隻素了不知多少年才嚐到肉味的老處狼！又感到心疼歉疚。想了想，他俯下身，盡量輕柔地舔了舔自己製造的傷口，再嘴對嘴地將那點血液度進對方口中。  
「吳邪……」  
摸了摸吸血鬼冰涼的臉頰，入手的觸感滑膩如玉石，也似頂級的綢緞。太舒服了，張起靈差點又要嘆氣。起皺的黑藍格子裙底下，剛剛射過的性器已然精神抖擻地立定站好。  
「吳邪，你還好吧？」

「燙……」  
吸血鬼輕哼一聲，條件反射地扭了扭身子，試圖避掉狼人火燙的大掌。抿唇，眨眼，渙散的眼神終於重新聚焦，斷裂的思緒也接上了線。定眼注視面前人，清晰地感受下身的濕黏與發情期狼人的過高體溫，卸下心靈屏障後傾洩而來的慾望與渴求仍縈繞於彼此之間，霸道地攀附著、撩撥著他裸露在外的每一吋肌膚，比空氣裡的精液氣味更要強橫濃烈。愣愣地動了動嘴巴，無聲。饒是他一貫不缺台詞，面對兩人關係的驟變，這當口居然說不出半句話。  
「你……我……」  
堪堪擠出兩字，眼珠子突然微轉，視焦一下子越過張起靈，投向了他的身後、八角形房間的正中央。似是瞧見了極為恐怖的畫面，瞳孔霎時瞠大到極限！  
「小哥，後面……」

咻──碰！  
震耳炸響蓋過了未完的話。

好幾朵絢爛的金紅雙色煙花映入張起靈黑如夜空的眸子，他立即收起臉上難得出現的溫柔，鬆開摩娑吳邪面頰的手，扯著後者的胳臂站起身。  
「裘德考伯爵的生日宴會結束了，我們走。」  
扯下披肩，三兩下包住衣衫嚴重不整、面露驚恐的吸血鬼。再拾起被遺忘了好一會兒的紫金匣子，裝入腰際的毛皮腰包，拽下來塞進吳邪手中。頭也不回地做完這些，張起靈微微蹲低，示意吸血鬼爬到背上來，囑咐一句抱緊我，旋即一個縱身，從尖塔頂的窗洞口躍了出去。

歌舞歡騰，煙花迸放，光影撩亂。  
有沒有誰能發現？當最後一朵煙花炸裂，Eilean Donan最高的尖塔頂颳起了一陣黑色的風，落下了一顆黑色的流星。

 

06.

篝火已滅，宴會將散。庭園裡的戰士與賓客們醉倒一片，作為東道主的裘德考伯爵也回房歇息去了。放眼看去，吟遊詩人倒是還挺清醒，悠哉游哉地坐在空酒桶頂。見不遠處有幾名女僕邊竊竊私語邊偷偷瞄他，當即賤賤一笑，刻意非常地放下翹著的左腿，緩慢地改翹起右腿。果不其然，裙底風光大放送成功逗得姊姊妹妹們從頭頂羞紅到了脖子，一個個驚呼著拿手摀住臉，可那手指間偏偏都開了不止一條縫兒。

「呼──」醉倒在大酒桶邊的一名胖戰士打了個呼嚕，忽然像說胡話般道出兩字：「走了？」

吟遊詩人推了推鼻樑上的墨鏡，「兩個一起。」

「哦？」胖戰士撓了撓肚皮，「倆冤家和好啦？呼──」

吟遊詩人的目光在週遭逡巡一陣，驀地跳下酒桶，邁開長腿，一面走一面低聲道：「和得非常之好，一個光著屁股，一個化了原形。」話裡的笑意藏都藏不住。語罷，站定於一名醉得堪比爛泥的陌生戰士身邊，彎腰拿過對方手中的牛角杯，瞅了瞅杯裡的酒，嗯，剩半口，還湊合。

「呼！噗哧！」胖戰士的呼嚕一下卡了殼，嗆出一個大鼻涕泡泡。吃力地睜開眼睛瞅了瞅天頂的滿月，重又閉眼，右手大大咧咧地伸進戰裙底下，又是一陣猛撓，「那我看咱們不必急著回去了……找個旅店快活兩天？」

喝盡杯裡的酒，吟遊詩人笑嘻嘻地對著月亮舉了舉空杯，「五天。」

 

07.

潑剌！遠看平靜如鏡的大湖，其實時時刻刻都在夜風的撩撥下湧動著，而且不止有一種顏色。  
遠處，湖泊南岸，座落水上的Eilean Donan僅餘模糊的輪廓與幾個黃色的亮點，宛如一隻憑藉夜色隱去了身形的巨獸。連接陸地的狹長石橋是它拖在身後的長長尾巴，橋上燈光點點，落入水中的倒影被暈成了一抹金。  
近處，位於湖泊東北岸的月牙形小湖灘，銀色水波和緩溫柔且不知疲倦地拍打泥土與枯草。潑剌！潑剌！  
也拂過一雙蒼白的腳掌。  
應和著水波一起一伏的節奏，腳掌的主人一下又一下地扇動他長長的睫毛，努力撐起如有千斤重的上眼皮。從頭頂到腳趾，連同像布條般掛在身上與坐在屁股底下的破碎衣衫，整個人的姿態分明就是大寫的疲憊兼狼狽。半歛的眼簾之下，眼珠子偏偏閃閃發光，透出異樣的興奮。  
隨著身後樹林的某處出現一股味道，興奮更如沾了油的火星，一瞬間燒遍全身。  
沒有停頓猶疑，那味道的源頭隨即朝他邁出腳步，沉穩無聲的腳步。一步、兩步、三步……  
感知並細數對方的步子，疲憊暫退，興奮感越發洶湧活躍，膨脹為某種本能衝動。吸血鬼忍不住抬起左手，先摸摸頸側那處正緩慢癒合的咬傷，再摸了摸左胸。如果心臟會跳動，這時候應該要咚咚咚撞得胸口發疼吧。  
四步、五步……  
空氣潮濕但不再冷冽，發情期狼人的飢渴足夠將之徹底浸染。  
吸血鬼張嘴，舌頭舔過上唇，尖尖的小獠牙探出嘴角。正如確定背後那位接下來打算對他做什麼，他也萬分確定自己想對那傢伙做一件事。不算是報復，其實肖想了好久好久好久了，想得牙都疼了。以前不敢付諸實行，是因為吃不準會否落得壯志未酬身先死的悲慘下場，他可不想被糊上牆變成吸血鬼標本啊。至於現在，他想，自己應當拿到了豁免權，大可壯起膽子試上一試，失敗了頂多是……屁股開花唄。  
六步……  
實話說，那隻啞巴狼的影響力大得有點可怕，不被壓抑的性慾如有實質，蛇一般纏繞著吳邪的身軀，舔拭他的肌膚。想來也因為血族天生足夠敏感──此處指的是生理性快感，脊椎起了一陣一陣的酥麻，下身抬了頭，股間後穴處更生出一種難以形容的微妙感受，紅腫的穴口不受控地微幅收縮，居然像是在……期待？估計只要再被撩撥一會兒，或者對方表露出更強烈的渴求，他就得被迫放棄自個兒的野望，乖乖跪倒任操先了。  
必須儘快採取行動！  
濕泥土悄然下陷，修長健碩的狼人在吸血鬼身邊踩下第七步，停住。  
就是現在！  
吸血鬼陡然竄起，直撲狼人的脖頸。

身為戰鬥力與作戰經驗同樣卓越的成年狼人，即使方才已順利把裝有紫金匣子的毛皮腰包交給了上頭派來接應的人面鳥，宣告此次任務完成，並且還處在今夜終於開了葷告別了老處狼身分現在雖不到精蟲衝腦程度也確實全身心都渴望著把某隻欠操的吸血鬼按倒再狠狠幹上幾天幾夜的極特殊狀況下，張起靈的應變速度也沒打半分折扣。瞥見吳邪跳起身，大腦尚未做出判斷，身體已於電光石火間採取了行動，側身一讓，腳下一掃，接著在吸血鬼面朝下撲倒前以單手圈住他的腰。見他還不安分，胳臂出力一甩，噗通！  
──天地良心，這真的是手下留情留情又留情的結果。過往膽敢偷襲他的傢伙沒一個能再見到隔天的日出與月落。  
湖水濺起，落下。朵朵水花好似水晶碎片。  
吳邪的反應實際上也不慢，馬上就從深不及小腿肚的淺水裡蹲坐起來。上身破裂的白襯衫被水浸成了透明，緊緊貼在胸前，凸起的兩個小點十分明顯。本來及膝的藍綠色花呢子格紋褶裙老早被撕扯得只剩勉強蓋住屁股的長度，裙襬隨著水波飄動，露出兩條白花花的大腿，水光粼粼，腿間的私密地帶若隱若現。  
雙方的戰鬥力差距明擺著就跟發情狼人的那話兒一樣巨大，可吳邪並不打算罷手。再次發力起身，下一秒卻痛呼一聲，跌坐回去，左手握住左腳踝，五官皺成了一團。  
一愣而後，張起靈走向他，蹲低身子要察看他的腳。  
再後……  
噗通！  
居高臨下地看著被自己撲倒在淺水裡的狼人，吸血鬼的眼眉和嘴唇一齊彎成柔和圓潤的弧，笑了。

張起靈從沒有告訴過任何人，一開始他之所以被吳邪吸引，對這隻年輕的吸血鬼留下比較深刻且特殊的印象，進而默許對方的接近和試探，除了因為吸血鬼身上的味道不讓他排斥，主要還是因著這傢伙豐富且不加隱藏的表情。特別是笑起來的時候，本不算多漂亮惹眼的面孔能煥發出奪目的美好光彩，琥珀色眼珠裡跳躍的光芒更是讓他不敢多看。放眼他打過交道的所有黑暗種族成員，不曾看過活得這麼純粹而乾淨的生命。  
這樣形容聽著頗違和，畢竟血族呼吸心跳體溫三者皆缺，又喜歡睡在棺材裡，絕大多數還頂著黑眼圈，一臉的死白陰鬱，很難跟「活著」、「開朗」這兩個概念連繫在一起，可張起靈是真心如此認為。甚至他相信，正是吳邪的出現，刺激了他蟄伏多年的種族本能──以往靠著化為狼形繞山跑幾圈馬拉松就能度過的發情期是越來越難對付了，上個月他已經一路跑去北冰洋洗了好幾天冰塊澡順便把住在那兒的一種白色大熊全部揍翻，這個月直接就爆了。  
現在，唯一可以點燃他慾望的傢伙近乎全裸地騎坐在他的腰上，全身滿是他留下的痕跡和氣味，屁股裡可能也留有他的東西，垂眸注視著他，笑得狡獪又得意，眼中浮出清晰的渴望。而滿月高掛中天，照著他、照著他們……  
饒是張起靈一貫冷靜自制，這一剎那竟也生出某種想望來。  
本能驅使他張口，一句話衝上喉頭。但沒等發出聲音，也沒等他的理智替他踩煞車，吳邪先一步俯身。  
「小哥……」  
吸血鬼吻了吻狼人的脖子，三兩下解開戰士裝的外衣衣釦，把臉埋入他的頸窩，貼著他火熱的皮膚深深地嗅了一口。再出聲，語氣已是醺然欲醉，「乖，不要反抗，會舒服的。」

感覺頸側傳來些許刺痛，張起靈用力閉了閉眼睛。  
重新睜眼，眼神先透出幾分與此時的情熱格格不入的決然，看樣子像是做出了什麼決定，旋即又被翻騰的性慾覆蓋，瞳色由純黑轉為腥紅。一手摸摸吳邪濕漉漉的腦袋，另一手順著他的背脊迅速往下滑，滑過翹起的渾圓臀丘，沒入滑膩緊緻的後穴。  
「乖，不要反抗，會舒服的。」話裡的笑意就是不小心路過的蝙蝠都聽得出來。  
吸血鬼的回應是使勁一咬。

獠牙刺入血管，血液被吸取，近似快感的麻癢感一下子自傷處流遍全身，再匯集起來，衝向下腹。「忍耐」這個詞已不在選項中，張起靈摁住吳邪的腰，扯開自己的黑藍格裙，露出脹到幾乎發痛的性器，碩大的頭部找到那正一縮一縮的小口，頂入。

 

08.

不知何時，霧氣悄然而至。抖一抖薄紗般的白色衣袖，輕巧地沿著山坡滑下來，落入深邃幽暗的森林。再踩著無聲的步子掩向湖畔，宛若幽靈。  
湖泊東北岸，距離月牙形的小湖灘不遠處，兩道一絲不掛的人影面貼面地摟抱著，浸在湖裡。水深約莫及胸，但不難藉由兩人身軀的起伏、身邊頻繁濺起的水花和斷續響起的低吟聲，猜出水面下是怎麼一幅旖旎煽情的光景。

吳邪像是沒了骨頭，整個人軟軟地掛在張起靈身上，雙腿攀著他的腰，雙臂抱著他那被黑色圖騰紋路爬滿的肩膀，被他頂得一顛一顛地晃動，發出帶些許鼻音的呻吟。  
發情期狼人對於性愛的需求之大與體力之好，稱得上黑暗種族之最，這種狀態甚至可以持續一週，直至滿月引發的熱度徹底退去。好在兩人先前已分別在城堡裡和湖灘上疾風驟雨地做過兩回，這回的攻勢總歸是溫和多了。  
當然，所謂的溫和是相對而言。本質上，狼人的侵入還是強硬霸道的。粗長猙獰的紫紅色陰莖緩慢而堅定地擠開甬道裡的軟肉，一口氣進入極深處，再刮蹭著腸壁往外退。快感綿延如風暴來臨前侵入港口的長浪，吸血鬼初嘗性愛滋味的敏感身軀也已無師自通地懂得了享受並追逐這份美好，穴肉每每在粗大肉刃逼來時敗退棄守，乖順地任由它吋吋輾過，又在離去時一擁而上，吸吮挽留。  
後面幹得水深火熱，前邊那根勃起的性器也沒被冷落，一下下磨蹭著狼人結實的腹肌，興奮得不斷吐出淫液。  
耳殼突然被咬住，濕熱的舌頭繞著耳窩打了個轉，「啊……」吳邪低呼一聲，身子抖了抖，五指一收，指尖立即沾上鮮血。  
其實有些恐懼，血族是近乎不死的存在，卻註定不敵日照與烈火的灼燒。他本能地有點害怕對方過於灼燙的體溫，卻又矛盾地被其吸引，為之沉醉。更何況，這是他肖想了好久好久都碰觸不到的人！  
有意無意地在張起靈背上撓出第N道血痕，吳邪收回手，按住他的肩膀，發力把自己的上身推離一些，就著逐漸變得稀薄的月光端詳他。熟悉到不能更熟悉的清俊面容，卻帶著燒紅了眼的懾人慾色，凶殘而美麗，勾魂奪魄。看著看著，一句「肺腑之言」就這麼吐了出來，「我一直以為你嫌我煩，巴不得離我……嗯啊，越遠越好。」

張起靈用力挺腰，「是很麻煩，我也想離你遠一點。」哪怕是肢體糾纏的時刻，甜言蜜語也不在啞巴狼的選項裡。

吳邪哼哼兩聲，咬牙夾緊後穴，不考慮自己會否被灼傷。

張起靈跟著咬牙，十指肯定已在某人的屁股留下了深深的指印。為了捱過猛然襲來的射精衝動，索性暫時停住不動，「你在，我很難專心做任務。特別是這次……」不是天頂，他朝西方的山脊抬了抬下巴，「情況特殊。」

吸血鬼抬手按住狼人的眉心，想要替他推開不自覺蹙起的眉毛，「如果這回我不跟來，你會當作什麼事情都沒有。」不是疑問句，是肯定句，「你不打算告訴我，為什麼？」  
現在這樣難道不好嗎？跟我在一起難道不好嗎？你明明很想要我，就像我想要你一樣，不是嗎？  
尾音落下，得來一個意味晦澀難辨的眼神。沒來得及細想細問，湖水賦予的浮力陡然消失。

嘩啦！嘩啦！  
水聲忽然響成一片，張起靈逕直抱著吳邪大步走上岸，把人仰面朝天地放在湖灘邊一根倒伏的枯木上，再將原本環繞腰際的兩條長腿扛上自己的肩膀，沉胯下壓。  
體內的灼熱肉刃捅入此前未曾造訪的最深處，好像也融進了靈魂裡，與之緊緊糾纏，深深契合。吳邪情不自禁地發出尖叫，渾身一陣抽搐，腦中似有什麼轟然炸開。上身條件反射般挺了挺，目光順勢投向夜空。儘管薄霧輕掩，光影撩亂，仍可依稀望見那輪即將沉入西山的圓月。  
身體為最掛念最在意的那個人剖開、佔領、填滿，每一吋都被對方渴求並掠奪，連意識也無能倖免。過分激烈的生理快感和心靈的滿足驅使吳邪舉起右手，伸向空中的滿月，神情迷亂卻虔誠，「張起靈，我……我真的喜歡你，我願意跟你……唔！」  
嘴唇被急迫地堵住，舌頭被粗暴地吸吮，頓時再發不出一個字。  
火熱粗糙的大掌攫住他要指向月亮的手，壓回枯木上，用十指穿插的方式箝制得死緊。  
張起靈加快了抽插的力度和速度，既沒有放過第一次與吳邪做愛就捕捉到的敏感點，甬道最深最深的那一處也被他兇蠻強橫地搗開。響亮的肢體拍擊聲不絕於耳，腰胯的律動幾近癲狂。

最終，吳邪被操射也操哭了，滅頂的快感衝擊令身子抽搐不止，每被碩大的性器頂得一晃，就要啪啦啪啦落下好幾顆豆大的淚珠，於枯樹幹表面留下兩道水痕。直到張起靈也射了精，退了出去，把他再抱回湖裡洗得乾乾淨淨，失去焦距的眼睛還是紅著。  
身體有多爽，心就有多痛。  
以為找到了此生獨一無二的靈魂伴侶，弄了半天原來還是自作多情，人家壓根沒那個意思。媽的，這世上還有比我更窩囊更沒行情的吸血鬼嗎？

滿月落入山後。

 

09.

北地的冬季有兩大標誌：蝕骨的冷、漫長的夜。雖然還不到隆冬，兩者都已大大方方地顯現。  
月落了，數之不盡的異色星辰似是一下甩開了蒙在身上的那層薄紗，開始堂而皇之地放亮，而東方天空尚不見泛藍或泛灰。森林之後的地平線上，那座極高極高且形狀飽滿的錐狀火山穩穩地戴上了一頂扎實的白帽，於星空下隱隱地透著熒熒的光。偶爾夜空中會迸出幾道或綠或紫的光，像是有誰在這張偌大的黑紙上突兀而隨意地畫下幾筆。光芒縹緲無定形，踩著輕靈的腳步悄然而來，舞動片刻，又倏忽散去。大多數人喚其為狐火，也有人說，那是心懷牽掛的靈魂在對生前居住的土地做最後的遙望。  
森林很大，最近的小鎮子還在好幾里外。這樣的距離對於體力充沛的成年狼人來說當然稱不上阻礙，比較麻煩的是他與他背著的吸血鬼現在衣不蔽體的模樣，不先偷兩套衣服穿上身，怕是別想在鎮子裡找到旅店歇息。  
而以這兩人──確切地說是其中一位的身分，露宿也絕對不是好選項。  
所以看見那棟由伐木工與獵戶所搭蓋，用作夏季暫居的小木屋，張起靈毫不猶豫地走了進去。

小木屋很簡單，簡單到簡陋。屋頂、地板、四面牆、一扇門、兩扇小窗，此外就再沒有什麼可以形容了。  
吳邪慢吞吞地從張起靈的背上滑下來，繞著空蕩蕩的屋子轉了一圈，找到一個確定天亮後不會被日光直接照射的角落，隨即縮了進去，不再動彈。  
沒有再說話，甚至看不到他的表情。但大至整個人，小至一根頭髮，包含他身周的氣息，無一不表明了內心的鬱悶。  
──世上最遙遠的距離不是日與月、晝與夜、生與死，而是我自以為找到了Mr.Right，人家卻只把我當炮友。

狼人沉默地看著被低氣壓籠罩的吸血鬼，極其難得地又升起了嘆氣的衝動。  
可憐這隻老處狼初嚐性愛的滋味就無師自通地將一切種族與個人優勢發揮得淋漓盡致，表現好到令人髮指，偏偏戀愛經驗值為零，更糟的是情商也欠奉。知道自己傷了對方的心，傷得還頗重，卻不知道這時到底該怎麼做才好。甚至有一些想不明白，吳邪為什麼會因此受傷？  
我阻止你是為你好，是想保護你，為什麼你要不高興？難道你到現在還沒有想通？  
你怎麼可以這麼天真，這麼不懂得自我保護？  
我與你，注定不能成為彼此的靈魂伴侶。  
即便是最情動最癲狂的時刻，張起靈之所以為張起靈，就在於他心中總有一部分理智起著作用，不會允許自己背離預先設定好的道路──真要走偏了也不能夠偏差得太遠。所以早先在湖邊，他可以即時掐滅內心萌生的衝動，更可以果決地用吻截斷吳邪預備出口的話，用看似纏綿的唇舌交纏做出最殘酷的拒絕。可話又說回來，任他再如何的理智也沒辦法否認，確知自己被吳邪如此真誠地喜歡著，心裡確實體會到了所謂的幸福，好像終於被一條看不見的繩索繫住了，繩索的這一端握在向來空無一物的手裡，那一端連接著那個獨一無二的人，以及對方背後的整個世界。並且，他也鮮明地意識到了自身的存在：一個有了特殊意義的獨立個體、一個被在意被需要的生命，而非可以被輕易遺忘捨棄與取代的簡單符號。而吳邪現在赤身裸體只抱著一條破披肩縮在屋角裡的模樣，也實實在在地讓他感到了心疼──普遍說來，血族是黑暗種族中最「養尊處優」、對物質享受最有心得的一支。另外，露在布料外頭的兩條又長又白的小腿、線條明晰的頸子與肩胛，依舊有辦法刺激他的感官，撩動不知饜足的慾望。

視野的盡頭、道路的彼端，那個年少時便下定了決心追尋的目標，始終不曾移轉。  
可是，路旁多出了些許色彩。

靠著同一個屋角坐下來，張起靈先用後腦勺頂著身後的木板牆，望了片刻的天花板，又別轉目光端詳了吸血鬼毛茸茸的腦袋好一會兒。抬起左手，掌心覆上後者柔軟的短髮，五指指腹極輕極輕地按了按。  
說不上原因，他就是覺得吳邪會接受這個帶了點安撫性質的小動作。而吳邪的反應確實在意料之中，卻也大大地出乎了他的意料。  
帶有寒霜、泥土、乾草、木料等味道，還摻著某種獨特氣味的靜寂空間，響起一句小小聲的咒罵。  
張起靈很確定自己沒發出半點聲音。  
然後，吸血鬼回轉過身，挪了挪身子，雙手抱住他的腰，把臉直接埋進他的左胸。  
言語難以形容的獨特氣味陡然濃烈起來。  
對狼人來說，嗅覺是最為敏銳的一種感知，所以這一瞬間，張起靈繃緊了全身的肌肉與神經。  
月已落，日未出，滿月帶來的情潮仍在。  
對所有的黑暗種族來說，夜視能力乃是生存的基本，所以吳邪能看到，張起靈的上半身突然浮出了許許多多墨色的細緻線條。彷彿被啟動的高等魔法陣，也彷如被點燃的黑色火焰，以他的心口為起點，所有線條快速地往胸腹蔓延開來，組成了一幅輪廓繁複、風格神秘詭麗的圖騰。  
嗅得清楚、看得分明，可是他、他們，都沒有任何動作，任由這種似是親暱又帶了點僵持意味的摟抱姿態持續，再持續。直到吸血鬼又以氣音般的聲音低喃一句：「原來是這樣……比我想像的要快了一些……」  
說著，終於閉上了眼睛。

胸前微微的搔癢感，伴隨吳邪所獨有的味道──乾淨如冬雪融出的水，也如夏雨後的林梢，卻在今夜染上了慾望、也染上了張起靈的味道的味道，幾乎要直接點燃狼人體內奔流的滾燙血液，驅使他再一次把自身埋入那令他瘋狂的所在。另一方面，意識到吳邪的低語所指為何，讓他更堅定了自己的想法。  
哪怕這個想法，就某種層面來說，其實也抵觸了他的心。那顆正被吳邪聆聽著的、感嘆著的，在左胸怦怦怦用力跳動的心。  
極端的情熱與冷靜，此刻並存。  
「吳邪，我們不一樣。」  
懷裡的柔軟身軀一下僵住，可張起靈沒有猶豫，更沒有理會剎那間心口加劇的疼痛。吐字沉沉，清晰、冷硬，像漁人的鑿子敲上冰凍的湖面。  
「你不了解我。」

碎片落地，來自誰的希冀？

鬆開身下的發熱人肉大抱枕，吸血鬼咬了咬牙，重新挑開眼簾，以極緩慢的速度撐起上半身，直視狼人。原本披在身上的披肩滑了下去，臉龐、脖子、肩膀、手臂、胸膛……光裸無傷的身軀被星光抹上很淡很淡的銀白，乍一看，宛如覆了一層極其細膩的白霜。  
再看看他的表情，好吧，還真的是結了冰霜。  
似有火焰翻滾的琥珀色眼睛、深沉凝滯如極北冰洋的黑色眼眸；蒼白無血色的冰冷身體、滿佈黑色圖騰的火熱身軀；飛漲的怒氣、膨脹的性慾──這一刻，這個小小的屋角，所有一切竟都恰好佔據了兩個矛盾的極端，再有一丁點刺激，就要爆裂。  
情緒感染與記憶窺探都是血族特有的天賦能力，只要他們願意，並且能力足夠強大，透過心靈層面控制某個人並非不可能。然而現在的無聲對視與上述的「高端技術」全然無關，即使滿臉不爽不解不服不願不甘的吳邪真有這份心思也做不來，蓋因張起靈老早便在他老兄可能壓根沒自覺的情況下，關閉了曾一度向對方開放的心靈屏障。  
所以呢？吵架？打架？太沒建設性的點子就連想都不用浪費腦細胞去想。那倒底還能怎麼著？瀟灑一笑說我就當被一隻啞巴狼咬了一口，誰稀罕真跟你過了？要是氣話弄假成真了，到時候還能找誰哭去？唉，要不乾脆把這隻拒絕溝通的難搞狼人咬死吸乾了拖回家做成標本完事？  
極度的失望、憤怒與哀傷襲捲，恍惚間，吳邪的腦海有千百個念頭轉過，更有相識以來的一點一滴，受張起靈牽動而生的所有喜怒哀樂、苦辣酸甜。  
我們不一樣。  
可是，誰又跟誰一模一樣了？  
明明彼此渴望著，明明可以成為彼此的靈魂伴侶，為什麼你選擇放棄？

「唔！」  
狼人陡然發出悶哼，整個人顫了一顫。  
不知何時又抬起了頭的陰莖冷不防被握住，柔軟冰涼的手掌貼著炙熱的莖身上下搓弄，拇指繞著頭部打了幾個轉，輕易就搓出滑膩的體液。  
吸血鬼分腿跨過狼人的腰，一手握著粗大的肉刃，一手掰開自己的臀瓣，坐了下去。

這是一場明顯帶了較勁和發洩意味的性事。  
所有的呻吟喘息都不被壓抑，張狂放肆。肢體的交合更是狂烈，粗暴的抽插，淫靡的吮吸，像是渴求了對方好久好久，而這一夜之後，再沒有明天。  
張起靈喘著粗氣，抬起吳邪的一條腿，一面藉著體位的變化把性器推送進更深處，一面偏過頭去，咬了吸血鬼的小腿一口。  
吳邪痛叫一聲，蹙眉，仰頭，吻痕斑斑的頸子繃出誘人的弧度。腸壁陣陣收縮，接連的幾次高潮已讓腸肉濕黏得一蹋糊塗，也讓肉壁食髓知味，不依不饒地絞緊張起靈的陰莖，勾留它，吸附它。  
凶狠的插入全都瞄準敏感點而來，吳邪被頂得高聲浪叫，身體不住扭動，肩胛與後背都讓粗硬的地面磨出了紅痕，睫毛尖端掛著淚水。可他不但不求饒，還一反前幾回的主動認慫示弱，挑釁地以眼神和呻吟撩撥正在身上馳騁的傢伙。吞不下的唾液從合不攏的嘴裡流出來，獠牙尖尖，唇色艷紅。生理快感加之心理上的刻意放縱，平日這張臉有多清秀乾淨，現在就有多淫魅妖異。  
下腹若有火焰燃燒，化為一股前所未有的暴虐征服慾。張起靈俯下身，把吳邪的腿折向胸前，順勢抬高他的腰，用力壓住，再將一隻手插進他的髮絲，按住他的腦袋，不讓他扭頭。兩人相連的下體登時暴露在吸血鬼的視線中。  
居高臨下，狼人能看見吳邪的表情變化。他先是盯住他們的交合處，瞳孔瞠大，有一瞬的驚愕羞恥，但隨著後穴裡濕漉漉的碩大性器被抽出大半根，再於黏膩的水聲中直直碾入，神色馬上又變得迷亂，竟像是入迷了。  
是的，嗅覺能帶給狼人的影響力遠大於視覺。但當對象吳邪，他的一切一切都能夠牽動張起靈。被慾望浸染的氣味如是，沉淪於性愛的模樣亦如是。  
征服的渴望甫被滿足，又想得到更多，下身的撞擊於是越加癲狂。  
聲音、影像、氣味、感覺，彼此之間瘋狂得像是再也容不下其他。  
此時，張起靈看不到的是，除了渴望，自己猙獰扭曲的神情還帶了幾分憤怒──對象不明但確實存在的憤怒。  
如果他的生命真有哪一個時刻是完全拋下了理智，只被情感充斥的，大概就是現在了。

不知不覺，籠罩森林與山脈的陰影如被清水稀釋了一般轉淡，東方的天空開始泛白。熹微的晨光偷偷靠近滿是情慾氣息的小木屋，可還不敢登堂入室，只於窗邊留下幾抹深淺不一的藍色影子。  
塵埃飛揚，狼人與吸血鬼依然於屋角糾纏。  
繁複的墨黑圖紋漫過胸膛、左肩與左臂，悄然攀上了張起靈的脖子，甚至蔓延到下顎。汗水循著繃緊的肌肉滾落。摁著身下那幾乎叫啞了嗓子的吸血鬼，鐵箍般有力的手指不留情地在他身上掐出一個個青紫色的印子。腰臀大開大合地抽送，陰囊狠狠拍擊白嫩的臀肉，胯間的紫紅色肉刃脹大到無以復加。性器交合處濕得一蹋糊塗，滴淌下腥羶的液體。  
快感洶湧，眼看就要攀上頂峰。卻不知吳邪哪來的力氣，忽然挺起上身，雙手抱住張起靈的肩背，照準了夜裡留在他頸窩處的新鮮咬痕，張口咬下。  
瞬息之間，強大的快感將張起靈推上高潮，抓著吳邪的腰最後抽插幾下，龜頭頂著他的敏感處，低吼著射出精液。  
同一時間，吳邪收緊四肢，也抽搐著射了出來。  
好幾重快感呼嘯而至，可吸血鬼硬是扛住了令人顫慄的暈眩感，也不允許自己有半分不忍或歉疚，只以獠牙極深極深地、過分用力地劃開狼人頸窩裡的傷口，大口飲下他溫暖香甜的鮮血，動作貪婪到粗暴。來不及吞嚥的血液流過張起靈的鎖骨，流過他胸前的神秘黑色圖騰，黑紅黑紅，凶戾也艷麗。

心搏激烈得要撞破胸腔，張起靈跪坐原地，喘息不止。  
肉體的疲累、高強度性愛帶來的極端快感、激烈發洩後的剎那空落，加以大量血液的迅速流失──強悍如他，竟也陷入了短暫的失神失焦。  
這就夠了。  
停止吸血，吳邪抬眸凝望他，勾唇一笑。雙手轉而捧住他的臉，額頭貼上他的，泛著碎光的琥珀色眼瞳直視發紅的迷茫黑眸，張開染血的嘴唇，吐出不容拒絕的語句。  
聲音迴響於耳畔，也似直接滲入了靈魂。

「張起靈，讓我了解你。」

 

10.

沒有色彩，沒有溫度。除去風吹雪落，再無其他聲音。  
世界是一片純粹到可以刺痛雙眼的白。

吸血鬼站在凜冽的風雪與薄霧中。低頭，積雪頗深，他快找不著自己的小腿了。抬起臉，凝目四望──如此簡單的動作在此時做來竟成了一種挑戰，連睜大眼睛都有些困難。  
冷是必然。還好，血族的身體畢竟比人類要強韌得多，可也絕不舒服。  
瞇著眼，努力張望，許久許久，才在全白的世界裡找到一抹黑影子。

幼小的狼，不知為何落了單，不見成狼陪伴照顧。體型僅僅與普通的狗兒相當，毛色黑灰，瞳孔是寶石一樣的深紅色。當著強風，全身的厚毛皆被吹亂，很快沾滿了雪花。小小的腳掌每踏出一步就立刻被簌簌落下的雪片覆蓋，卻沒有畏懼或徬徨的樣子，也沒有團起身子避風的打算，只是頑強地朝某個方向行去。  
風勢太緊，雪太大，即使狼的腳掌天生利於雪地行走，幼狼也走得十分吃力，但不願停止。

吸血鬼拔腿追上。  
不，其實追不上。漫天狂舞的雪花和霧氣於剎那間抹去幼狼的身影和足跡，也迷了他的眼。寒風尖嘯，嗅覺和聽覺無法在這個酷烈的蒼白世界帶給他任何幫助。可他同樣不為此猶豫，只依循適才記下來的方向，不管不顧地涉雪前行。  
直到風雪陡然消失。

盤據天頂的白從雪霧變為厚厚的陰雲，所謂的日光不過是存在感極其薄弱的一層淺灰。深秋時節的森林邊沿，枯葉與白霜覆蓋的木棚下，一身粗陋皮襖、滿臉橫肉的獵人打開一只髒兮兮的大鐵籠，粗暴地從中扯出一個手腳被粗繩捆縛、滿身汙垢的裸體狼人男孩，推到一名衣著相對體面的男人身前。後者估計是奴隸販子之流，打量幾眼半獸半人模樣的男孩，掐著孩子的狼耳與下巴說了幾句粗鄙下流的話，收回手，低下頭去解腰間的錢袋。  
像是有誰暗中施展了魔法，三人腳邊的地面忽然開出幾朵血花。  
噗！奴隸販子的兩根手指和錢袋隨即墜地，再來是斷裂為數截的繩索，再後是兩個雙眼圓睜、頸骨斷折的死人。  
狼人男孩無視飛濺一身的血液，也不在乎自己手腕腳踝上的傷，隨意甩了甩沾滿血汙的手，踏過屍體與一地斑斕盛開的血花，逕直離去。  
深紅色腳印被重新肆虐起來的飛雪抹滅。

吸血鬼再次邁腿，一步踩入約莫及膝的深雪。  
腳步很沉，心也微微地下沉。但他什麼都沒想，時間不允許，也拿不出力氣，只管在鋪天蓋地的白茫茫中跋涉，走到腳掌逐漸地麻木，然後，被潮浪般湧來的暖意毫無預兆地淹沒。

夜空澄澈，不是無層次的沉黑，調和了幾分極深極深的藍。沒有月亮，沒有一絲雲氣，群星擁擠而燦爛，吸血鬼多看了好幾眼才從中找出北極星來。正是早夏，就他的認知，這是北地一年當中最溫柔、最熱鬧、最美好的時節。  
背後是綿延無際的高山密林，面前是凹陷下去的遼闊盆地。盆地中央，人類建起的小鎮子雖已陷入夢鄉，仍有零星的燈火閃閃。山林深處，寧靜的黑暗蘊含著勃勃的生氣，暮冬初春發情交配的獸種都將陸續增添新成員。  
狼人獨自坐在一塊高起的巨岩上，外表與人類一般無二，赤裸的身軀變得修長結實了許多，有了少年的輪廓。  
吸血鬼快步走到狼人身邊，蹲下。目光細細地拂過他的臉、他的身子，而後順著他的視線望出去，但只在遙遠的小鎮燈光上一掃便快速地收回來，回到他的左胸。  
一點一點，黑色圖騰在顯形。繁複細密的線條始於心口，吞噬白皙的肌膚，蔓延於上半身，左肩、左臂與脖頸也不能倖免。恣意延展，張狂交錯，精緻的墨線迅速組成一幅詭秘華麗卻難辨究竟的圖案。  
早前在歡愛時見到這片圖紋，吸血鬼沒有多問──那真心太強人所難。此時總算能靜下心來仔細端詳，同時於腦海中努力挖掘早年從家族長輩口中聽說過的各種傳聞、翻閱過的隨筆手記與官方文獻，可惜沒找到啥有關聯的信息，只隱隱懷疑是某種古老黑暗巫法的遺存。  
究竟是誰烙下了這個印記？或者是源於血脈的承繼？  
狼人忽地站起身，但不是為了回應吸血鬼的疑惑，他的眼裡根本沒有他。似於冥冥中感知到了什麼，依然遙望小鎮燈火的眼神先是迷茫，隨之轉為堅定。腳掌一踮，縱身躍下岩石。  
緊追其後，吸血鬼也跳下巨岩，跳入濕冷的雪堆。

就這樣，吸血鬼竭力穿越一場又一場風雪，追隨著他怎麼也追不上的背影，珍而重之地拾起那些隨著雪花飄飛的鋒銳碎片，融化為令他禁不住心疼心酸的故事：沒有親族支持照顧，失去了最年幼時的記憶，全然不知自己身世的孤獨狼人，帶著胸口那幅只在心緒波動體溫升高時顯現、即便是最見多識廣的黑巫師也說不出所以然的詭秘圖騰，堅強也冷漠地成長起來，終於長成了吸血鬼所熟悉的模樣。  
孤身遊走於大大小小的人類城鎮，加入志在尋寶的秘密組織，接下各種光怪陸離的任務。不懼風險，不怕賭命，只為藉機尋找與身世相關的線索。  
找到自己與世界的聯繫，找到己身的存在意義，證明自己不是一個可有可無的虛影──對狼人來說，這顯然成了此生唯一的執念。

又一度，飛雪侵蝕視界，畫面開始消散。吸血鬼想抬腿，兩腳卻不再聽從指令，低頭一看，它們赫然被凍成了兩根冰柱。勉力掙扎，結果是整個人沉沉地跪入雪地。不知不覺間，力量消耗過鉅，竟然疲憊脫力到連往前爬都做不到了。  
即將失去什麼的驚惶感洶洶湧上，他急切而吃力地抬起臉，顧不得這個過分冷酷的世界本來便是虛幻，顧不得自己只是不請自來的入侵者，並不受此地的主人歡迎，對馬上就要踏出視野的黑色背影扯開嗓子，「張起靈！」第二聲吼得更用力，「小哥！」  
他確信，狼人聽到了他的呼喊，所以本該立即消失的黑色人影頓了一秒。  
也就只有一秒。  
風吹雪落，天地回歸純白。

他一心惦記著一個人，一個冷得像冰山的男人，一隻難搞的啞巴狼。鍥而不捨地追著人家走了很長很長的路，多少次妄想著能夠與對方並肩，或者離得近一些也好啊。又或者，那個人會願意回頭看看他，為他放緩步伐，為他停駐。  
以為如願以償了，以為自己的存在是特別的，以為伸出雙手就可以永遠地抓住自己全身心渴求的美好。  
可是最終，那個人走了。而他，再也沒有辦法追上去。

醍醐灌頂的領悟，烈日灼身的痛楚。  
凍到發疼的眼眶瞬間落下淚水，滾過慘白的臉頰，留下蝕骨的冰冷，再滾過下巴。啪答、啪答，冰珠砸入雪地的聲響卻是出奇清晰。

雪停了，銀色滿月高掛中天。  
不急不緩，健碩的成年黑狼踏雪而來。

吸血鬼跪坐雪中，怔怔地凝視那雙寶石紅色的美麗獸瞳，良久，灰暗下來的眼眸又浮出微弱的一絲光彩。動了動失去血色的嘴唇，還沒發出話音，眼前猛地一黑，胸口劇痛。  
凍僵的身子被黑狼輕易撲倒，一聲悶響，強壯有力的狼爪插入左胸，破皮裂肉斷骨。只差一點點，鋒利的爪尖就能捏碎他的心臟。  
不會跳動卻陣陣抽痛的心臟。

似乎聽見了一種細微的聲音。不帶溫度的血液淌過雪地，是會融出水來，還是也凝凍成冰？

「我猜……被木樁穿心，被太陽曬化掉，頂多也就……就這麼痛了吧。」  
居然虛弱到連咳嗽和嘔吐都沒辦法了，濃稠的血液汩汩湧出嘴角，隨著吸血鬼斷續的話音變出幾個轉瞬破碎的泡泡。  
成年狼的身軀、強悍狼人的精神反擊，兩者都沉重到超乎想像。  
不是不能躲避，退出這個世界，痛楚立即就會消失。反正精神力也施展到了極限──也許已經超過了，再撐也撐不了多久。  
但是，不行。  
「小哥，我……」  
他有話，必須說給這隻啞巴狼聽。  
「我懂你的意思了。」  
顫抖不止的右手努力握住插入胸膛的狼爪。  
「你說的對，我不了解你，我們不一樣……你不僅僅是我以為的那樣。你有此生必須尋找的東西，不可能只看著我，只為我而活……而且……血族和獸人種族的生命長度不對等，你總有一天會先離開，不能夠陪我到永遠。」  
月光好亮啊。黑灰色狼毛先被鍍上一層薄薄的銀，而後，輪廓逐漸化開，宛如被洗去了顏色的影子。  
聚不了焦了，視線在渙散。  
「我懂了，我都懂了，但是……但是……」  
吸血鬼當然不需要換氣喘氣，可是太疼了，總是需要一點時間來凝聚道出下一句話的力氣。  
「你怎麼知道你不值得？」  
心口的壓力突然一輕，狼爪是不是鬆了一下？  
「先別推開我……就算不結成靈魂伴侶……這條路，讓我陪你走到最後吧。」  
明知摸不到狼頭──也幾乎看不到了，吸血鬼還是把左手勉強地往上舉。  
「給我……給我們一個機會，好嗎？」

潰散的意識墜入黑暗。  
就著最後的感知，有什麼握住了他無力垂下的手。

 

Fin.

從一場悠長的夢裡醒轉，時間僅僅推進了一瞬。  
汗水、鮮血、精液──小木屋裡，慾望的氣味仍舊濃郁，被揚起的塵埃尚未全數落定。  
張起靈緊抱著徹底虛脫昏厥的吳邪，小心翼翼地退出他的身體。打算放下他，去拿破披肩來給他擦身，卻發覺自己其實不想鬆手，不想結束這個擁抱。  
撥開吸血鬼的瀏海，親吻落在他蒼白冰冷的額頭、眉梢、眼皮，接著是濕潤的睫毛。  
或許此生的迷惘與追尋注定不會有答案，無妨了。  
「謝謝。」

──因為有一個人，願意用他的永恆，換他一生。

錐狀火山的白帽綴上了金絲，羽毛般的雲絮飄過清澄如琉璃的藍天。  
世界於寒意中甦醒，白晝翩然到來。  
在夢境以後，在傳說以外，廣褒森林的某一處，簡陋的小木屋一角，黑狼用生滿柔軟厚毛的身軀和尾巴裹住蜷著身子沉眠的赤裸吸血鬼，與他一齊睡去。


End file.
